1. Field
Embodiments relates to a universal frame for testing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, solid state drives (SSDs) have been regarded with much interest as data storage devices for replacing typical hard disk drives (HDDs). Solid state drives are researched and developed based on technologies for non-volatile semiconductor memory storage devices. Such a solid state drive may be connected to a test device through a test gender changer or frame.